


Fallen Angel

by Bookexplosions



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: BUT GOOD, Before CoHF, F/M, In between CoHF and CoLs, Kinda Fluffy, Sad, enjoy, i don't know why I do this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets badly injured and let's say Jace finally realizes how imortant his Parabati is. But is it too late....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Mistake

Jace's POV:

We were running. Clary was behind me at my heels. I spun around to give her a reassuring smile and that was my biggest mistake. 

While I turned too look at Clary, I didn't notice the ascending demon. Clary's red hair and confident smile had me transfixed and for that I had to pay. 

Alec pushed me out of the way. Before the claws of the demon clawed out my heart. Instead it clawed Alec. The claws sunk deep into his chest and I could see the forming cuts. Then all we saw was red. Red from anger. Red from the blood that pooled around Alec and the blood that poured out. That was until Izzy's whip slashed the red and wrapped itself around the demon. The venom and anger sent in that whip was terrifying but I felt nothing. 

Then it burned. A cry ripped through my throat and I grabbed my shoulder. Tears stung in my eyes and the pain was unbearable. I crawled to wear Alec had fallen. His usually pale skin was paler than usual. His face looked relaxed and masked from emotion but his body said otherwise. His shirt was ripped and showed the long red gashes. If you looked closely you could see bone. It was horrifying. The poison got deep and we all knew it. Izzy cradled his head. 

I felt someone shaking me. 

"JACE BY THE ANGEL JACE CHECK YOUR SHOULDER." Izzy sobbed. 

If Izzy was crying then something was wrong. 

I couldn't move though. I felt as though someone shocked me and left me paralyzed. 

Simon came and pushed my shirt down to show the fading mark. It didn't burn bright like it used to. It didn't stand out against my skin, proving that I had someone who loved me, who cared for me, who was like my brother. 

I looked at my Parabati's face.

I looked down at my brother.

I looked down at my best friend. 

I looked down at my guardian. 

I looked down at the fallen angel in front of me.


	2. Witchlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace copes, Izzy smacks, Alec's heartbeat is dipping.

Jace's POV:

 

We called Magnus. His face was shaken with fear and he threw us all out. We could see the sparks flying from the room. 

Izzy was wrapped up in Simon's jacket and she kept glancing at the door. Clary tried to come close to me but I edged away. I couldn't face her. My mind was on Alec. His face was so pale, so void from emotion, so...dead. I shook my head like I was physically trying to shake away my thoughts. 

Magnus came through the door, his cat like eyes were filled with anguish. 

"He'll survive but the cuts were so severe that he went into a coma." Magnus said quietly tears forming in his eyes. 

Izzy started sobbing against Simon and I felt the urge to break something. 

I held it in. I turned around and walked away. 

 

Izzy's POV:

 

Almost losing your brother is scary. First you feel panic. It takes over your body and you go still. That lasts a second and then you move. You react. As a shadowhunter everything you trained for, read about came to work now. You remember old lesson, past books you've read. Once you've passed those two and he's taken care off you feel anger. Anger at everyone, anger at yourself. Then you feel sadness. So much sadness. The pain of losing someone stings. When the doctor told me Alec went into a coma it hurt. I cried- I mean sobbed. But there was hope; the size of a droplet. 

So when Jace, ignored Alec. When his Parabatai was hurt so badly; he turned. Probably to Clary. He was probably so consumed by her, he'd forget Alec. He always forgot Alec. 

I went to his room. Actually, I stormed to his room. I saw him sitting with Clary. Just liked I expected. I turned him around and slapped him. His face didn't stay to the side, it came back. His golden eyes were glittering with anger. I saw Clary's shocked face behind him. 

His jaw was clenched. 

"What are you going to Jace? Hit me? Hurt me? Just like you did to Alec? You don't deserve to hear the words 'it's not your fault' because it is." I said softly. The venom of the words seeping through and dripping towards Jace. 

Jace's angry face had turned to pain. So much pain. I part of me wanted to comfort him. To apologize. But he doesn't deserve that. Alec needs that. 

I spun on my heel and went to my room. I saw Simon sitting there on my bed. And I went to my constant. 

Jace's POV:

"Jace?" Clary asked quietly. 

"What?" I spat out. 

She visibly flinched. 

"Magnus called. His heartbeats dipping." She replied sadly. 

I dragged myself downstairs. The news numbed me. It left me cold. Plain. Numb. I know Izzy left, the house was quiet.

I went to Alec's room. His room was messy to an extent. The walls were green, bed against the wall; books stacked up next to it. So Alec. His table had paper strewn all over it and on top sat a brown leather book. 

I walked cautiously towards it. 

Family Memories by Alexander Lightwood was written on it. The handwriting was clumsy meaning it was written when he was younger. I flipped open the pages to see Alec's handwriting develop into his perfect scrawl. Then I stopped. A title on top of the page stopped me. 

Witchlight. 

I remembered that day. I was terrified before getting my first rune. Alec and I were getting at the same time. 

"Jace. Hey Jace you awake?" Alec whispered quietly. 

My eyes were screwed shut and I was trying to control my breathing due to fear. 

I felt myself calm at the sound of Alec's voice. 

"Yeah." I replied quietly scooting over. Alec came and laid down next to me. Our breathing was in sync. 

"It's too dark." He whispered and slipped his hand into his pocket. He brought out a Witchlight. It gleamed with aching brightness. 

I felt a rush of relief come out of me. 

"You knew?" I asked. 

He nodded. 

"Course I knew. I know you Jace." He said confidently. Like it was stupid that I didn't know he'd know. 

"Be my parabatai" I said. 

"W-what?" He asked getting up. 

"Be my parabatai." I repeated. 

"Let me think about. I'll tell you by tomorrow." He promised seeing my face fall. 

We laid back down, letting sleep envelop us. 

The next day he said yes. 

I didn't realize I was crying, until I reached Alec's hospital room. 

How, Why, When I got there? I don't know. All I know is, that I need to say goodbye forever. 

Izzy, Simon, Mayrse, Robert leave the room. Magnus is there, crying quietly. 

I walk over to his side. I knew Magnus would refuse to leave. I looked down at the face of my closest friend. Brother. Prababtai. 

"Alec thank you for everything. The memories. The Witchlight. The book. By the Angel, Alec everything." I said my voice cracking. 

I squeezed his hand one last time before leaving. 

"M-mags? Jace?" A voice croaked behind me. 

I turned and looked into those blue eyes. Those alive blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> It will have part 2 but who knows it could be Alec's funeral or not ;)


End file.
